Cream
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: What if/Ni aunque hubieran pasado mil años olvidaría la frustración en su lengua áspera y seca. -Two-shot/Lemmon/Soul&Maka.


**Disclaimer:** **S**oul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo-sempai, y no gano ni un centavo con mi escritura y lo hago para matar el tiempo, con mi pistola calibre 38 :D Me base en otro fanfic para escribirlo o.o. Para que no existan dudas ¿oki?

**Summary: ****N**i aunque hubieran pasado mil años olvidaría la frustración en su lengua áspera y seca. –One-shot –¿Drabble?-Lime

**Advertencia:** **L**ime, _(¿Se escribe así?)_ Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Cream**

_«__**Q**__ui n´ __**a**__plus __**q**__u´__**u**__n __**m**__oment a __**v**__ivre, __**n**__´a __**p**__lus __**r**__ien a __**d**__isimuler1...»_

**.**

¡**E**staba retrazada, igual que la vez anterior!

Junto con un maullido de desdén, la gata torció su peluda cola negra. Ni aunque hubieran pasado mil años, jamás olvidaría la intensa emoción en sus bigotes, deseosos de ver la exquisita silueta de la _traidora,-__Porque cumplía los requisitos para ser calificada como tal.- _posarse por la ventana. Cosa que después de un tiempo, comprobó no ocurriría. Ni aunque hubieran pasado mil años olvidaría la frustración en su lengua áspera y seca.

Totalmente irritada e impaciente, maulló nuevamente. Se giro sobre si misma con la destreza y finura, características en una criatura tan altanera como lo era ella, porque ella no era como cualquier cosa, ¡pero claro que no! Esta falta debía de tener explicación.-_Y más valía que fuera buena-._ Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse más aun, a la ventana, _¡Poner su nariz sobre el vidrio si fuera necesario!_ Todo con tal de saber a que se debía este misterio.

¡La rubia acostumbraba a aparecer por aquella ventana de marco azul cada mañana!, ese era el lugar, esa era la hora, pero... ¿Dónde diablos estaba su lata con crema?

¡Estaba atrasada!, ¡Oh sí señor, demasiado atrasada! Lo suficiente como para ir a buscarla y obligarla a entregar la crema. Porque tenía sed y su pancita gruñía. Además sus ánimos no eran los mejores. Pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar? La rubia exigía puntualidad, y la gata exigía comida. Todo era un completo caos. Y bueno, si la crema no iba hasta ella, ella iría hasta la crema.

La magia de la pequeña gata; su destreza y orgullo, simplemente no tenían límites. Aun cuando ella no trepaba árboles, lo hizo, por la rubia. Aun cuando ella no se ensuciaba las patas con barro, lo hizo, por la rubia. Aun cuando no acostumbraba dar lastima, lo hizo, por su barriguita vacía...

Al visualizar algo cerca. La gata se erizo hacia atrás, gruñendo. Blair, estaba tras la ventana, dentro del departamento, durmiendo la siesta, recibiendo pasiva a los rayos del sol, haciendo que su cabello purpurinio brillara con la calidez del sol. La escena llena de celos a la gata. _¡Oh asquerosa Blair!-pensó- ¡Había osado comerse su comida!_ ¡Diablos! ¡La rubia debía de haber guardado algo para ella! ¡Algo! ¡Se conformaba con las sobras!

Tomando la ruta hacia la ventana siguiente, donde la gata vigilo sigilosa hasta el interior.

Maulló de alegría, ¡allí estaba! La perfecta lozanía y gracia corporal, tan deliciosas... Tan digna y simplemente feliz... ¡Maka! Y con alguien que ella no recordaba haber visto antes. -Otro poco digno de alimentarla habría de ser-. Gruño impaciente. ¿Quién era aquel que osaba robar la atención de la rubia, de la única que realmente la merecía? —_Un chico_— ¡No era justo! Paso los ojos por la habitación, observando el ambiente muy a la ligera, ya que tenía el orgullo herido. Era un lugar para dormir, porque contaba con una cama y una mesita de noche, pero todo estaba tan desordenado ¿Cómo si la rubia era tan ordenada y meticulosa? Libros y papeles, adornando todo el piso y el escritorio, la cama estaba desecha, ¡Como si hubieran estado saltando sobre ella!

— ¡Ah! —Gimió, la rubia de ojos bonitos, usando una voz extraña y rasposa. Como si no pudiera respirar bien. Quizás no había traído la comida de la gata por sus problemas respiratorios... — ¡N-No hagas eso! ¡Por favor!

Siguiendo la figura de la joven, se encontró con el rostro del chico entrometido, quien también respiraba agitado, pero al contrario de Maka, el sonreía lleno de jubilo, por un chiste que la gata no captaba. Aplanando su nariz contra el vidrio, intento descifrar la acción curiosa, que estaba siendo realizada. La mano tosca del albino, estaba cubierta de crema, (¡Su crema!) la cual, para descaro de la gata, palpaba sin cuidado sobre el cuello de la rubia, quien gimió más fuerte, al sentir la textura fría contra su cuerpo desnudo. Usando su lengua, el albino removía lenta y provocativamente el rastro.

La chica totalmente roja, intento calmar el baile irregular en el que se había transformado su pecho. El albino rió bajito y beso a la chica con cuidado, como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal y se fuera a romper al mínimo contacto.

¡Esto no podía ser posible! Con un maullido de frustración. La gata se rasco la cabeza con la pata, y se retiro indignada. Todos disfrutaban de su crema... Menos ella.

Desde ahora en adelante, solo comería atún.

* * *

1.-_**Q**__uien no cuenta con más de un minuto en la vida, no tiene nada que disimular._

* * *

**T**onterías de una noche sin sueño. No se como lo subí, pero en fin, tiempo sin traerles nada, me apiade de mi misma. **A**un cuando esto me avergüence...Gracias por leer. Y también a mi sempai por ayudarme *O*.

**U**n besote.


End file.
